


【周迦】非典型ABO车

by linnacy



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M, 周迦 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnacy/pseuds/linnacy





	【周迦】非典型ABO车

关上房门将喧腾吵闹彻底隔绝在另一个世界，阿周那随手摘下了金丝眼镜放在床头，仿佛脱力跌落般的在床边坐下来，将脑袋埋进了摊开的掌心里。他觉得很难受，从刚才开始大脑就像是一台高速运转的机械，疼痛不已好似在下一秒便要裂成两半，连带整个身躯都如在烈火煎熬的发烫，即便像现在这样独自一人坐在房间之中却依旧难以冷却。

造成这种结果的原因莫名，唯独能够肯定的是似乎与迦尔纳脱不了关系——可能是白色情人节的缘故，那个人的装扮与平时不太一样，挽上去的袖口露出了一节解除魔装的手臂，白皙如山颠细雪，仿佛要在下一秒消融在天光之下，这也使得那修长指尖捻着的娇艳果实，红得更为鲜明欲滴……只是那双若穹隆碧蓝的眼瞳却依旧是冷静而淡漠，好似深埋在积雪深处的一根细利银针，只要被盯视便会直直刺入内心。

不，这并不是症结的所在。

将脑中浮现的画面生硬切断，烦躁地向后拢起额发，阿周那感觉刚开始有些冷静迹象的脑袋又开始疼了。

整个迦勒底都弥漫着一股浓厚的节日氛围，巧克力与蛋糕甜腻的芳香就如同一块膨胀开来的海绵，把每一个空隙都塞的满满当当，也不知是为何，在这清一色的甜香中竟混杂着白色曼荼罗若有似无的花香，若不仔细嗅闻，几乎就要忽略而过。被无形的怪异感催促着，像是躲避着什么一般，阿周那扯过被单将自己包裹在了其中，仿佛藏身在了洁白为掩的堡垒里，遮蔽眼前的黑暗奇迹般的让种种不适都似乎消减了不少。

然而不过是一瞬之间，好不容易抛诸脑后属于迦尔纳的幻像复苏的刹那，不安与得不到满足的心态便有如漆黑的藤蔓，突破了层层压制的枷锁伸展着枝叶，挥动着自地狱攀爬而出的触角，较之先前更加疯狂的肆意蔓延扩散开去。

 

迦尔纳走进房间的一瞬间，便措不及防被铺天盖地，宛如要化作实质般强烈的属于Alpha的信息素味道袭击了。他掩上房门，背过身去抵住门板僵硬地立在了那里，花了点时间让自己冷静下来。这过程不知持续了多久，几分钟，几小时，或是更长，然而实际上时间的流速也不过过去了几秒钟左右。

作为一个Omega，从未像其他同类那般会有发情期这种事情，倒是省去了不少的麻烦，甚至包括御主与阿周那在内都默认了迦尔纳是个Alpha，可事实上却恰恰相反——真要说起来的话，迦尔纳可能算是Omega中少数没有发情期的存在。

虽然无法抗拒充斥房间的这股浓烈到让人头晕目眩的曼陀罗花香的引诱，但此时尚且可以忍耐，屏住呼吸几乎是拖着脚步来到了床边，只是看了一眼将自己埋在床单被褥里的阿周那，便意识到了事态的严重，由于在此之前从未有过发情期，因此房间里并没有准备抑制剂之类的东西。

就在迦尔纳如同叹息般无言地呼出了一口气息，转过身打算去向其他英灵借抑制类药剂的时候，始终蜷缩在床上，躲藏在自己构建的白色堡垒之中的阿周那却突然动了。

背部突如其来与墙壁撞击的痛楚，让迦尔纳微微眯起了眼睛，右手被人抓住手腕按在了身侧，也只能用左手抵在阿周那的胸前勉强拉开些许距离，“你需要抑制剂，它会让你平静下来。”空气间曼荼罗的花香似乎更为浓烈了不少，带着毫不掩饰的侵略性，迦尔纳被这股气息熏得眼前阵阵发黑，心脏在胸腔之中狂乱跳动着，剧烈回响甚至让耳边都产生了蚊虫振翅般微弱的嗡鸣。即便抵在阿周那胸前的手，指尖已经开始不受控制的轻微颤抖，然那声音却依旧是冷静得异常，好似难以化消的霜雪般令人可恼的镇定。

阿周那好像并未听到迦尔纳正在说些什么，漆黑眼底仿佛积压着苍瞑的暮色，被心底压抑的欲念炙烤得焦灼。他只知来自于眼前人身上信息素的味道，混杂着稀微巧克力蛋糕的甜腻，似乎能够让发热的大脑暂时冷静下来，哪怕这个人是他命定的宿敌。

有些粗暴地捏着迦尔纳的脸颊将他的脑袋转到了一边，急切地凑身过去贴近眼前人的躯体，在那裸露在外的纤长颈侧贪婪嗅闻着——

啊啊……不够……还是不够！

果然无论怎样都无法得到彻底的满足！

想要占据他，想要让这圣洁之人变得污秽不堪！想要看那张无喜无怒的脸上展露沉湎欲念的堕落，冷静的湛蓝蒙上迷离水雾的恍惚，缄默寡言的薄唇颤抖着倾吐向自己讨饶的呢喃！

膨胀开来的阴影叫嚣着，迅速吞没了内心深处沉沉响起的另一种声音，将发情期本就不怎么清醒的思绪翻搅得更为混乱泥泞。像是想要得到救赎一般口中一遍又一遍的唤着眼前之人的名字，身体却服从着本能如同一只摆弄落入爪中猎物的兽类似的，舌尖不住舔弄着眼前微弱颤抖的盈白，找寻到迦尔纳腺体的位置，阿周那以齿尖抵上，却并不急于咬下，带着十足威胁意味的缓慢摩挲着。

炙热气息倾吐在颈边，夹带着暧昧的温度细密如同羽毛搔拨，勉强靠意志力支撑的双腿终于也开始虚软无力了起来，仿佛周身的骨骼都随着逸散而出的信息素味道被抽离了身躯，换做了柔软棉絮，若不是被阿周那禁锢在墙上，迦尔纳的身体几乎要贴着墙面滑脱，连带清澈冷定的冰蓝都蔓上了一层稀薄氤氲的水雾。艰难吞吐着愈发炙热的空气，短暂叛离残存理性的躯体却在感受到腺体若有似无的压迫感时，强行拉回了一丝清明。

再清楚不过阿周那接下来想做的事情，迦尔纳的瞳孔刹时收缩，挣扎着攫住那只掐着自己脸颊的手，几乎是拼尽最后的力气将之拉扯开来，“住手。阿周那，你现在的样子很奇怪……”

微不足道的挣动根本起不了丝毫的作用，甚至连带试图最后唤醒理智的话音都仿佛被无形壁障阻隔，落入耳中化作了混乱的音节。似是觉得那张嘴过于吵闹，那只手转而又捏住了迦尔纳试图躲闪的下巴，于是未尽的尾音便被淹没在了交叠的唇齿之间。

这个吻来的激烈且侵略意味十足，舌尖卷带蜷缩其中的赤红软舌吸吮纠缠，粗糙舌面摩挲过口腔内壁，终是逼出了那始终看似冷静之人喉咙深处一丝几不可闻的染上蚀骨甜腻的轻吟。无法挣脱，紧紧攫住阿周那手腕的手放松了力道，转而抵上了眼前人的肩膀，手指收紧复又松开，最后仿佛溺水之人在做着垂死挣扎一般，颤抖地将阿周那肩头的西装布料当做救命稻草似的攥在了手心，指尖陷入其中，几乎要抓破那价值不菲，现今却被揉搓得皱皱巴巴的衣料。

吞咽不下的津液顺着嘴角滑落，在泛出稀微淡粉的白皙肌肤上印上了纤细晶莹的水光。耳边终是得了片刻的清净，眼前的人也好似放弃了挣扎，被充斥内心化作体格庞大怪物的胜利感所包覆着，阿周那松开了迦尔纳的下巴，动作急切而不成章法的解开了迦尔纳的衣扣，掌心贴覆在起了一层薄汗的平坦胸腹，像是想要细致感知那冷玉白皙的肌肤纹理一般缓慢游弋摸索。

那个来自黑暗无间的声音在耳边发出了狰狞笑意——看啊，这个你一直想要战胜的宿敌，此刻是多么的狼狈？毫无疑问这是你的胜利！

但——本不该是这样的……

无法填补，不能填补。

内心深处仿佛平白撕裂开来了巨大的黑洞漩涡，再怎样的索取落入其中都化作了空茫的虚无，无论怎样的触碰都无法得到实质上的满足！

当这一吻告终之时，迦尔纳几乎是虚脱的背靠着身后冷硬墙壁，仰头渴求空气般剧烈的喘息，被诱导发情的身体根本做不出什么像样的反抗，在接连碰触之下筛糠似的不住震颤，光是维系着仅剩的理智丝弦便已耗尽了全力，却仍是希冀着终止这在他看来奇怪异常的一切，“阿周那……停下，现在还来得及。”

“迦尔纳……”为何这人到此时还是如此冷静的令人可恨，阿周那已经无法再有余力做出思考，只是依循着本能将湿热的吻印在眼前人颈项。唇舌包覆住单薄皮肤之下随吞咽动作上下滚动的喉结轻轻啮咬，以舌尖勾画围绕着打转，摩挲纤细身躯的手，指腹按压上了一侧挺立的乳尖，甫一碰触，便觉掌下躯体颤抖得更为剧烈，于是他将那淡粉色的凸起捻在指尖，仿佛是想要将这副躯体彻底蹂躏毁坏般的，更为用力地捏弄拉扯。

痛楚与欢愉混杂在一起交织成了难以忍受的折磨，迦尔纳像是想要将之甩开一般偏过了头去，咬紧下唇吞咽下了涌至唇边的呻吟，红霞似的绯色燃在宛若细雪的肌肤，攀染上了眼角，攫住阿周那衣襟的手无意识的顺着手臂摸索着，仿佛是要阻止的按上了他的手背，带着些慌乱地把那只手抓握在了手心。好像真切的感知到了迦尔纳的意图，阿周那倒也顺从的松了开来，指尖沿着随呼吸不住剧烈起伏的腹部中线暧昧地擦蹭而过，却是随即挣脱开去，解开了迦尔纳的腰带和裤子上的暗扣。

虽然很想就这样把眼前人按在床上，但阿周那此刻却更想看着眼前人的脸，看着那始终镇定如玉石雕琢冰冷的面容一点一点崩毁坍塌，露出他此前从未见过的沉迷堕落的神情。

“阿周那，冷静下来，停下！”明知是毫无意义，迦尔纳却依旧不死心地重复着同样的话，他不想让阿周那清醒过来之后后悔现在的所为，然而这试图解救的言语在此刻听来却是那样的苍白无力，仿佛轻飘飘的白羽落在冷硬顽石，连闯入内心都无法做到。

直到被架着腿弯抬起了一条腿，直到灼热滚烫的硬物抵在胯间，他才真正绝望的闭了眼。

性器前端顶开狭窄穴口，伴着黏腻水声挤入湿热的甬道，缓解了始终盘桓于躯体的空虚之感，Omega天生适合做爱的身体，即便没有经过扩张也不会感到疼痛，但迦尔纳却仍是听到了来自胸臆间属于自己的悲鸣恸哭，并不是为着自己，而是为眼前之人——这一切，到如今终归还是无法回头了。

腕上的桎梏力道渐渐松脱，阿周那搂住了眼前人纤细的腰身，浅浅抽动了起来。不同于眼前人面上向来未融霜雪似的冰冷，高温潮湿的肉壁包覆着深埋在体内的性器，每次抽离之时都会如同一张不知餍足的小口，挽留般的绞紧吸附，在摩擦顶弄间分泌出更多淫糜体液。

暗色双瞳燃着晦暗火光一瞬不瞬的注视着迦尔纳的神情，仿佛被眩惑似的再次贴覆上了那双被情欲之火灼烧得殷红的薄唇，不同于先前的霸道攻占，这个吻倒像是情人之间的缠绵旖旎，仿佛惊飞蝶翼般不住震颤的长睫连带发丝一同搔在脸上，稀微的痒意，与那自微启唇齿间探出的赤红舌尖试探性生疏的碰触，好似多少填补了几分内心破裂的空洞。

承受着体内的挞伐，拥紧了眼前的人，迦尔纳将脑袋埋在了阿周那的肩上，白皙指尖陷入了漆黑发间有一下没一下地摩挲着。搂在迦尔纳腰际的手贴着被汗水濡得潮湿的凌乱衣衫向上，扒开了碍事的领口，亲吻着怀中人裸露的肩颈，像是要将自身完全埋入对方信息素之中般的深深嗅闻着——那是一种难以形容的让人内心平静，温暖静谧的味道，连带胸臆深处的癫狂阴鸷都被驱散了不少。

阿周那觉得自己大概是疯了，有那么一刻竟对眼前的宿敌产生了近乎迷恋的狂执。

不甘亦不愿承认的心态让他更加发狠地冲撞起怀中的躯体，肉体拍击的声响合着淫糜水声再清晰不过地撞入耳际，回荡在空旷室内交织成一片旖旎。不知被顶弄到了哪一处，迦尔纳的身子突然猛得如同触电般剧烈震颤了一下，过于强烈的快感接近疼痛，连带大腿根部都在不住痉挛，喘息间始终压抑的甜腻呻吟再也无法抑制，半开半合的眼眸间迷离水雾终是吞没了最后一丝仅存的清明，那只手颤抖地从阿周那的发间滑落攫紧了眼前人后背的布料。

低低呢喃着怀中人的名字，以前端再次狠狠碾磨过迦尔纳体内的敏感点，扯落了他脑后束发的丝绳，抓着脑后濡湿的银发，带着些强迫的将他自肩上扯离，终于那只搭在自己肩上的那只手，好像再也无法承受，想要推拒般的抵在了自己腰侧。阿周那凝视着眼前的人，那清冷面上混杂着痛苦与欢愉，冰冷幽蓝被水雾覆盖湿润而朦胧，不知是汗水还是泪水浸透了发丝凌乱的贴在面上，微启的双唇倾吐着颤抖的吐息，隐约竟有种说不出的艳丽……这分明是自己想要看到的，却为何内心深处总觉得莫名悲伤，好似有什么东西正在被自己一点一点，亲手摧毁。

这种感觉像极了……

勉强集中起精力在混沌不堪的脑中搜寻着，却一直找不到心中所想的那个恰如其分的片段。

许久之后阿周那才恍惚忆起了……

对了，这种感觉像极了迦尔纳被自己亲手杀死的那时候。

得出的结论让他悚然一惊，这冲击来得过于强烈，仿佛一柄重锤迎头挥落，连带大脑也在瞬间恢复了几分清明。然而即便从迷梦中惊醒，此时亦已经无法回头，不如说一直沉浸其中反倒对他而言不是那么的残酷。

噬骨的酥麻酸痛自尾椎蹿升，仿佛汹涌浪涛拍击一波强似一波，汇聚在小腹的热流积蓄着终于是到达了顶峰，迦尔纳的腰身如同拉满的弓弦弯折出了好看的弧度，白浊体液溅上了两人紧贴的躯体，连带紧咬着阿周那的后穴也是一阵痉挛收缩，然而阿周那却在此时将性器从他体内抽出射在了外面。

似是松了口气，迦尔纳压抑着杂乱喘息长长地呼出了一口气，架高的腿被放了下来，包裹着周身的温度也在迅速抽离。他拉扯着褪落的衣襟，背靠身后墙面缓和了片刻，眯起眼睛看着再度逃避似的扑到床上，用被单把自己埋进去的阿周那，撑着墙壁慢慢站起了身。那身躯仍是止不住细微的颤抖，然而带着尚未消散的情欲余韵与水汽的双瞳，却已然恢复了冷定，正如曾经被飞落石子击破的湖面，在涟漪散尽之后归于了平静。

“看来你已经冷静下来了。”

“可恶！闭嘴！”自床上隆起的一坨被单之下传出了阿周那带着气恼，有些闷闷的声音。结果直到最后他还是搞不懂，这个人为什么能这么冷静，简直仿佛在嘲笑着自己方才的失态。

身侧陡然一沉，床榻受重发出了咯吱轻响，纵然身处黑暗之中阿周那心里却依然清楚迦尔纳坐到了他的身边，随即感受到了迦尔纳的手隔着被子抚摸自己脑袋的触感，然而那却是不过一瞬，宛如幻觉般的温存，“如果这样能让你好受一点的话……”迦尔纳离开之时，阿周那隐约好像听到他这样说道。


End file.
